I'm breaking down
by MonkG7
Summary: Básicamente, Kyle está enamorado de Stan; Stan está enamorado de Wendy, y ella de Stan. Lo de siempre. Stendy- Style.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Este es un fanfic Style, uno más, ya que al mundo le hacen mucha falta xD

Espero que les guste y me den opiniones.

South park no es mío ni sus personajes, ni nada... ¡Qué triste!

**I'M BREAKING DOWN**

**Capítulo 1 **

De una manera poco amable, Kyle Broflovski se despidió de su, poco agradable, compañero de travesuras y aventuras de niñez Eric Cartman.

Los días siempre pasaban de esa manera. El odio infundado o las anomalías de personalidad siempre presentes, tan presentes que ya no le molestaban y no le insinuaban nada. De eso Cartman ya se había dado cuenta, pero ya fuese por su odio infundado o por las anomalías de su personalidad, nada cambiaba.

¿Por qué el odio infundado?

¿Por el pelo rojo y la piel con pecas?

Hacía frío. La noche estaba lejos de caer y eso entristecía el ambiente. No había nieve en las calles ni en los techos de las casas. Kyle caminaba tranquilamente, sin prisas. Su caminar era como el de un niño que regresa a casa muy fatigado de jugar. Broflovski se preguntó si él también se había ya.

Llegó a casa, Ike miraba un documental en la televisión y no hizo caso de su hermano. Seguramente sus padres habrían salido para, seguramente también, disfrutar de su relación senil. Esperaría a que regresasen y le pediría prestado el auto a su papá, dudaba que se lo negara porque, y esto era innegable, confiaba en él. Y Kyle sabía que no lo hacía por su personalidad o por sus principios. En su boca se formo una sorisa sin chiste.

Pensó que mas tarde podría pasar por Stan y así convivir un poco más, tal vez platicar un rato y ponerse al día en un montón de aspectos que se estaban oxidando entre ellos, pero luego recordó que si él iba, no podría divertirse como quería.

Cuando estaba esperando, en el auto de su padre, afuera de la casa de Stan se arrepintió de haber tocado el claxon. Pudo no haberlo hecho y pudo haber acelerado el auto y hacerlo correr furiosamente hasta un club y detenerse allí y perderse una noche entera en él. Pero allí estaba, esperando a que Stan saliese de su casa, con ese gorro azul y rojo, y ese andar despreocupado que llevaba conservando desde hacía unos años. Tan diferente del suyo. Cerró los ojos y aguardó un poco más a que su amigo saliera, pero no lo hacía. Tal vez, y después de todo, sí podría hacer correr furiosamente el viejo auto familiar de su padre.

Pero Stan salió de su casa. Y no salió solo.

Wendy Testaburger salió tomada de la mano con él. Una perfecta pareja de pseudoactivistas sociales, pensó Broflovski.

― ¿Qué onda Kyle? ―le saludó Stan al llegar al auto.  
― Pues vine a ver si querías salir a dar un paseo o algo así, Stan ―Kyle lo dijo mirando fijamente a Testaburger.  
― Pero ahora estoy con Wendy, amigo. Tal vez después ―Kyle canalizó su desesperación apretando el volante―. O Wendy puede venir con nosotros, ¿no, Kyle? ¿No tienes problema, verdad amigo?― Wendy sonrió cariñosamente a Stan.  
― Como quieras ―respondió Broflovski mirando todavía a Wendy―. Tal vez podamos pasar también por Keny y Cartman ―propuso Kyle, con la voz suavizada hacia Stan. Wendy quitó la mueca de su rostro inmediatamente después de que escuchó el nombre "Cartman". Y habló por primera vez en la noche.  
― Yo no salgo con ese gordo. Es un pesado, Stan ―Wendy soltó la mano de su novio, se cruzó de brazos e intentó hacer un puchero que a Kyle se le antojó ridículo.  
― Pero Wendy… ―Stan quería convencer a su novia― No voy a dejar que te moleste, lo juro. Sabes que no he salido mucho con los chicos y…  
― Vamos Wendy ―interrumpió Kyle―, no dejes que el culo gordo te arruine una noche con Stan. Será divertido ―Marsh le sonrió a Kyle y éste pensó que soportar a Wendy toda la noche era un sacrificio que valía la pena.


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hola! Después de que se me olvidó presentar el fic en el primer capítulo, pues me redimo y lo presento ahora xD

En realidad es el primer fic Style que escribo, así que he pensado en hacer algo diferente (según), y pues nada, espero lograrlo, que les guste, pues.

Acá el capítulo dos de **I'm breaking down**, escrito bajo la influencia de las canciones de los Babasónicos.

Lamento un poco la extención corta de los capítulos, pero es que si los hago muy largos divago mucho y entonces resulta aburrido D:

**Capítulo 2**

A las tres de la mañana ni siquiera el cielo nocturno se veía de un color uniforme. Kyle estaba pasadísimo de tequila y valla a saber qué más de entre todo lo que se había metido. Al final sí había podido divertise como quería, aún con Stan y su novia en el mismo antro que él. Y no había pasado nada, Stan ni le había puesto atención a lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer porque, claro, tenía a Wendy pegada a él y éste, muy cachondo, no se oponía a nada de lo que la chica quisiera. De modo que tampoco le sirvió a haber cargado con Cartman y Kenny, porque Kenny se había estado ligando a unas chicas y Cartman, bueno, él simplemente hacía lo que hacía Cartman.

Kyle respiró profundamente el aire helado de aquella noche. Era un aire seco, sin indicios de lluvia ni mariconerías de ese tipo que acompañasen el estado sentimental con el que se estaba consumiendo los sesos. _Bien, bien. Vas por muy buen camino Kyle Broflovski. _

El joven judío entró torpemente a su casa. Su mamá le estaba esperando en la base de las escaleras. ¡En la madre (la de Kyle por supuesto) era obvio el enfado! Su cara, constreñida por los insultos que pensaba dedicarle a su hijo, se iba deformando al parecer de Kyle. Aunque vadría aclarar que la percepción de Kyle no era muy confiable en esos momentos y el chico, entre su alterado estado de consciencia, su sentimentalismo nocturno y la cara cambiante de su madre, ya no sabía si reír o llorar; tal vez lo que quería realmente era escaparse de casa en el auto de su padre y llegar lejos, muy lejos. A la casa de Stan, por ejemplo.

_Sí, muy lejos Kyle._

_¿Y luego qué, Kyle?, ¿te vas a poner a llorar?_

A lo mejor sí, a lo mejor Kyle sí tenía _muchas_ ganas de llorar _mucho _y amargamente. Pero no lo iba a hacer. Primero, porque no le gustaba llorar; en segundo, porque tenía la ligera sospecha de que si comenzaba después ya no podría parar, por más que quisiera, por más que se hartara. Y si ya estaba hasta la madre de sí, no quería pensar en cómo sería arrastrar una vida llena de llanto.

¡Madre!

Su madre estaba aún parada en la base de las escaleras y lo miraba. No decía nada, lo observaba en silencio y su rostro ya no mostraba la amenaza de los insultos. ¿Qué había en su mirada? Kyle no lo sabía.

― ¿Cariño, qué te pasa? ―murmuró su madre al momento de acercarse a él lentamente, casi con temor― ¿Cariño, dime qué tienes?

Kyle no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba llorando, y sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Su nariz goteaba también, casi hipaba de tanto sentimiento con el que lloraba, y de tanta lágrima, la vista se le nublaba y se le dificultaba permanecer erguido. Las ganas de llorar _mucho_ le habían ganado.

Y lo peor, lloraba estando ebrio, drogado, en la madrugada y abrazado a su madre.

Muy tarde, se había dado cuenta que lloraba demasiado tarde. Tal vez si lo hubiese notado unos momentos antes, unos minutos, unos segundos, hubiera podido detenerse. Pero, insisto, ya era demasiado tarde y Kyle lo sabía. Ya no podría dejar de llorar.

En la mañana, mientras desayunaba bajo la atenta y escrutadora mirada de su madre, Kyle Broflovski pensaba en qué es lo que iba a hacer ahora que había soltado sus primeras lágrimas por él. Decírselo no era una opción. El amor unilateral era una cosa pesada de llevar, y aún más pesada cuando se arrastraba también una vida de llanto. Bueno, primero debía concentrarse en qué excusas le daría a su madre, y que además fuesen lo suficientemente firmes como para que su madre dejara de mirarlo de esa manera.

Y de la plática con su madre sólo salieron advertencias (amenazas) de lo que pasaría si se le ocurría llegar de nuevo a casa en un estado similar. Kyle pensó que eso se solucionaría fácilmente si no llegaba a casa la próxima vez que se pusiera hasta atrás. Al menos el castigo que le había dado no resultó muy extremo. En resumidas cuentas, a parecer de Kyle, no le había ido tan mal.

Al llegar a la escuela, se encontró con un somnoliento Kenny, un aburrido Cartman y un animado Stan. No era raro después de todo lo que había pasado durante la noche y la madrugada. Incluyendo a la Wendy risueña, las piezas encajaban. Seguro que se la había pasado más que bien con Stan el ratito en el que los perdió de vista. Era algo común, cuando esos dos tenían sexo se portaban como estúpidos. Y eso le repugnaba, le daba asco, le hacía querer gritarle a Wendy que se alejara de su mejor amigo, que dejara de hechizarlo y de enamorarlo; que lo quería sólo para él.

Ya tenía la respuesta a lo que le había carcomido la cabeza por la mañana durante el desayuno, las excusas a su madre por supuesto no; y por Moisés, no intentaría dejar de llorar ni se iba a esconder.


End file.
